


I Know Everybody Lets You Down (I'll Do The Same)

by florencedrunk



Series: The March 2017 Stucky Challenge [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, M/M, Smut, Succubus Steve, human bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/pseuds/florencedrunk
Summary: Bucky stands in front of the window, the incoming sunlight looking like a halo around his naked body. Steve embraces him from behind, inhaling the way their smells mix together."Tell me who you are," Bucky demands."I'm whoever you want me to be, darling."311. remain nameless





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is inspired by [Remain Nameless](https://open.spotify.com/track/5u4QljLp2y0sFakVSl9C9J) by Florence + The Machine.

The world outside the bedroom has ceased to exist, it seems. It's only them, now: Bucky lying down on the bed, and Steve with his lips sealed around his cock.

He cups Bucky's balls with his hand and sucks on the purple glans, using his tongue to stimulate him where he's most sensitive. Bucky lets out a content noise — he's in a state of total bliss, with his eyes closed and his mouth wide open.

Steve lifts Bucky's leg over his shoulder, exposing his ass, and starts teasing him, massaging the space between his balls and his hole. Bucky gasps, surprised, and his cock jolts in Steve's mouth.

"You like this, don't you?" he asks, pulling away.

"Yeah—" Bucky answers, breathlessly. "Yes, please—"

Steve takes him in his mouth again, right down to the base, and then, as he rises back up, he slides two fingers inside. Bucky cries out, thrusting forwards, but Steve pulls away — he's not done yet, he wants to savour every second of this.

With one hand, he jerks Bucky off, while with the other he keeps fingering him, making him whimpers every time he hits the prostate. Bucky's breathing becomes more and more erratic, and his cock starts pulsating in Steve's hand, shooting streaks of white all over his face.

Bucky pulls him closer and kisses him. "What's your name?" he asks, then.

"I don't have one," Steve lies.

"Why not?"

"I have no use for it."

They kiss again, and Steve grinds against Bucky, relishing from the friction between his hardness and the man's thigh. Bucky reaches down, taking him into his hand.

"It's your turn, now."

 

* * *

 

"You used to love someone," Steve says, finger drawing invisible shapes on Bucky's chest. "What happened to them?"

"He turned out to be different from what I thought."

"What do you think _I_ am?"

"I don't know," Bucky answers. "I don't care."

 

* * *

 

Steve falls and rises on Bucky's lap, taking his cock inside of himself. Bucky moans and tightens his grip on Steve's thighs — he's utterly defenseless, a slave to lust and pleasure, and Steve loves it.

"Ever felt this good?" he asks.

"Never," Bucky responds.

Steve comes first, this time, cum landing all over Bucky's chest. The man takes some of it with his hand and offers it to Steve, who licks it away from his fingers.

 

* * *

 

He was born in the eye of a storm of smoke and pain, coming into this world screaming out a tone-deaf song, accompanied by orchestras of thunder and symphonies of wind.

He fell down inside a rain drop, and penetrated into the ground. From it, he rose with a body of flesh and blood, but forever lacking a soul, for he could not build one from clay.

He wasn't given a name, for he must have no bounds, but he gave himself one, never to reveal to any other living thing, just to have something he could call his own.

He's undying and ageless, but needs to feed on the pleasure of others in order to survive. That's the curse of his kind: to love and never be loved in return.

 

* * *

 

Bucky stands in front of the window, the incoming sunlight looking like a halo around his naked body. Steve embraces him from behind, inhaling the way their smells mix together.

"Tell me who you are," Bucky demands.

"I'm whoever you want me to be, darling."

 

* * *

 

"You're running from something," Steve says.

"Aren't we all?"

"In a sense, I guess. But you can't run forever."

"Not forever. Just until you have to stop."

 

* * *

 

It feels so good to be inside of Bucky, to feel him all around his cock, to be surrounded by all that its him. It's a feeling so strong that he can hardly contain himself. He grips Bucky's hips and thrusts harder and harder. Bucky buries his face on the mattress to silence his moans, and lets himself be filled by Steve. Without pulling away, Steve collapses onto Bucky's body, so that they're joined from head to toe, glued together by their sweat.

"The man," he begins, whispering inside Bucky's ear. "The ones you loved — he left you?"

"He did," Bucky says. "Will you?"

"Of course I will," he answers. "But you can call me when you need me."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or just want to say hi you can find me on [tumblr.](http://florencedrunk.tumblr.com)


End file.
